The present invention pertains to applicators, and methods using of such applicators, for applying a product. In particular, the present invention is directed toward an applicator for the application of a product, such as a cosmetic product for example, to the eyelashes or eyebrows. The invention also relates to an applicator system including the applicator and a container for containing the product to be applied. Applicators including a comb having a single row of teeth aligned along a straight line have been used to apply a make-up product.
In order to form product reservoirs which permit such a conventional applicator to be used without having to reload the make-up product onto the applicator too frequently, the teeth typically are fairly widely spaced from one another. The spacing between two consecutive teeth generally is significantly greater than the diameter of an eyelash. This configuration has the drawback of not allowing the eyelashes to be gripped by the comb very well. Thus, these conventional applicators are not able to properly smooth the product deposited at the surface of the lashes and are not capable of satisfactorily lengthening and curling the eyelashes.
Moreover, these conventional comb-like applicators often are not suitable for applying pasty or relatively low viscosity products.
Application DE-A-25 59 273 discloses a brush comprising rows of bristles connected to a support. The bristles of each row have fairly widely spaced portions connected to the support and located alternately on each side of a central line.
Application EP-A-0 474 934 discloses a brush including a number of rows of elements oriented radially, said rows being axially offset with respect to each other.
In one aspect of the present invention an applicator is provided for applying a product, for example a make-up product to the eyelashes, which is capable of satisfactorily gripping the eyelashes while at the same time holding fairly large reservoirs of product on the applicator. Preferably, this is achieved by providing an applicator having an application element that includes at least one row of teeth arranged alternately on opposite sides of a central core.
The central core provided on the applicator of the present invention tends to act as a framework and, in some embodiments, may hold the teeth on the application element. The application element according to the invention may make it possible to form reservoirs of product between the teeth while at the same time allowing the product deposited on the eyelashes to be smoothed out and the eyelashes to be gripped, lengthened, and/or separated by the teeth.
By altering the geometric configuration of the teeth, such as the tooth spacing for example, it may be possible to modify the amount of product held by the application element and thus alter the application effects of the application element in terms of the smoothing of the product and the separating and lengthening of the eyelashes. The geometric configuration of the teeth, and especially the spacing between consecutive teeth, also allows fibers that may be contained in the product to become aligned substantially so as to be substantially parallel with the eyelashes when the product is applied.
A further aspect of the invention includes an applicator as defined herein for applying makeup to the eyelashes which achieves advantages in gripping, curling, lengthening, separating, and/or loading the eyelashes.
In one embodiment according to the invention, two consecutive teeth form between them an interstice allowing the eyelashes to reach the core. As an alternative, two consecutive teeth have roots that are either substantially contiguous or overlapping, thus preventing the eyelash from freely moving between the roots or from reaching the core. In the latter embodiment, upper portions of the teeth form an interstice substantially in the form of a notch, with the notch being formed at a distance from the core. The bottoms of said notches may, for example, be at a distance greater than or equal to approximately 0.2 mm from the core.
This notch is able to grip the eyelashes to promote the lengthening or curling of the eyelash during application of the product. The expression xe2x80x9csubstantially contiguous rootsxe2x80x9d as used throughout this application should be understood as meaning the roots of the consecutive teeth do not necessarily overlap when viewed from a side of the application element, but are close enough together to prevent the free movement of an eyelash between the roots when the eyelash is inserted between consecutive teeth in a plane substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the application element. In other words, the eyelash is prevented from moving freely between substantially contiguous roots when the application element is placed in contact with the eyelashes substantially transversely. The eyelash may also be prevented from passing between substantially contiguous portions of consecutive teeth.
In another aspect of the invention, the teeth extend over substantially the entire height of the core of the application element. This is made possible by the fact that the teeth are on substantially opposite sides of a central core.
In a preferred embodiment, the envelope, i.e., the outer peripheral surface, of the application element essentially forms a substantially cylindrical surface, the directrix of which is a curve formed, for example, by the meeting of a semicircle at the bottom and an inverted V at the top (i.e., a tear drop shape).
The cross section of the core may represent less than half of the total cross section of the applicator element.
Two teeth located on the same side of the core may have disposed between them, at their lower parts, a groove configured to hold a reservoir of product with which the eyelash may come into contact during application. Thus, not only the upper portion of the teeth but also their lower portions, or roots, which connect to the core, can be used to hold and apply product. In a preferred embodiment, the groove extends at least partially on the core of the application element.
By offsetting the teeth, the teeth can be disposed on each of opposite sides of the core with a relatively wide spacing between adjacent teeth on the same side, without the application element losing its ability to grip hold of the eyelashes.
As it is withdrawn from the container, and through a wiper that may be disposed in the container, the product is contained in the cavities, i.e, volumes, formed between the teeth. The amount of product with which the application element becomes laden may thus be fairly constant from one application to the next.
According to another aspect of the invention, the teeth are deeper than they are wide, the depth being measured perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis of the core and the width parallel to the axis of the core. This allows the teeth to exhibit good mechanical strength to withstand the forces exerted by the eyelashes during application. It is thus possible to use the application element to apply a product that is likely to dry relatively quickly. Preferably, a ratio b/e is greater than or equal to approximately 1.2, and more preferably greater than or equal to approximately 1.4, where b is the depth of the root of a tooth and e is the width of the tooth.
The teeth may have a depth varying according to the axial position along the longitudinal axis of the core. Thus, the teeth may have a depth which increases, decreases, increases then decreases or vice versa, from one end of the application element to the other.
The application element may be produced at a relatively low cost by molding, preferably using plastic. In a preferred embodiment, the teeth are produced by molding plastic as a single piece with the core. The application element may include a part attached to an end of an applicator stem, such as a wand, or may be produced by molding plastic as a single piece with the applicator stem.
The application element may be produced by molding plastic as a single piece with the applicator stem and with a sealing member intended to seal the container closed when it is not being used. This sealing member preferably has a surface shaped to fit in a sealed manner into the neck of the container. Alternatively, the sealing member can be provided on a cap that is disposed on an end of the stem opposite to the application element. The cap thus being configured to sealably close an opening in the container.
The teeth preferably are arranged alternately on each side of a geometric separation surface which may be a plane, such as a mid-plane of the core for example. This geometric separation surface preferably forms a parting line for molding the application element. The geometric separation surface may alternatively be a cylindrical surface, the directrix of which is a curve or a broken line. The geometric separation surface also may be non-planar, for example twisted. The geometric separation surface may thus be a helical surface, for example.
The teeth may have an upper part extending without contact with the adjacent teeth over a relatively short height from their free end, for example over a height which is less than half their total height. A ratio b/c preferably is greater than or equal to approximately 1.2, and even more preferably greater than or equal to approximately 1.4, where b represents the depth of the root of a tooth and c represents the gap or spacing between two adjacent teeth disposed on the same side of the geometric separation surface.
A ratio of the spacing between adjacent teeth on the same side of the core and the width of the teeth, both being measured at portions of the teeth above the top surface of the core (preferably at a midportion of the teeth), ranges from approximately 0.2 to approximately 2.0.
The application element may be made of a more flexible plastic than the one used to make the applicator stem. For example, an elastomer may be used to make the application element, thus affording greater comfort in use. Alternatively, the stem may be made of a plastic which is more flexible than the material used to make the application element. It is thus possible, for manufacturing reasons, to use a relatively inflexible material to make the application element and to compensate for the inflexibility of the application element at the time of application with the flexibility of the stem.
The application element may include two parts joined together via a film hinge.
The teeth may have front and/or rear faces perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the core, i.e., facing the ends of the core, disposed at an angle that is either acute to, obtuse to, or perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the core.
The application element may include a first series of teeth, the front and/or rear faces of which are inclined with respect to the axis of the core, and a second series of teeth, the front and/or rear faces of which are inclined in a different way than the teeth of the first series with respect to the axis of the core, the teeth of the first series and those of the second series being arranged alternately at least partially on each side of a geometric separation surface.
The teeth may include an upper portion extending from the roots and having substantially the same axis as their roots. Alternatively the upper portion need not have substantially the same axis as the root. The upper portions, such as the free ends, may be directed respectively forward and backward. Alternatively, the teeth may include upper portions, such as free ends, directed outward, (i.e., away from each other when viewed along the length of the application element), when the application element is observed from the front. The teeth may also include upper portions, such as free ends of the teeth, (i.e., toward each other when viewed along the length of the application element), directed inward when the application element is observed from the front.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, when the application element is observed from the front along its longitudinal axis, two consecutive teeth have free ends diverging away from each other. As an alternative, when the application element is observed along its longitudinal axis, two consecutive teeth have free ends converging toward each other. In yet another alternative, when the application element is observed along its longitudinal axis, two consecutive teeth have free ends crossing one another or that are substantially parallel. Thus, the free ends of the teeth may point in the same direction. When the application element is observed along its axis, at least three consecutive teeth may have free ends aligned with one another. Moreover, the application element may include a plurality of series of consecutive teeth with a combination of consecutive teeth having diverging, converging, crossing, and substantially crossing free ends.
Two consecutive teeth may overlap each other, especially at their roots, when the application element is observed from a side.
The application element may include a first series of teeth located on one side of a geometric separation surface and a second series of teeth located on the other side of this geometric separation surface, alternating with the teeth of the first series. The teeth of the first series have either concave or convex front or rear face, that is the faces facing toward the opposite ends of the application element, facing either forward or backward, and the teeth of the second series having either a concave or convex front or rear face facing either forward or backward.
The application element may alternatively include a first series of teeth located on one side of a geometric separation surface and a second series of teeth located on an opposite side of this geometric separation surface, alternating with the teeth of the first series. The teeth of the first series have either concave or convex front or rear faces facing either forward or backward, and the teeth of the second series having a planar rear or front face.
Each of the teeth preferably has a height ranging from approximately 0.5 mm to approximately 15 mm, and more preferably ranging from approximately 7 mm to approximately 13 mm. The height of the teeth may differ from each other. For example, the height of the teeth may vary with axial position. Thus, the height of the teeth may increase, decrease, increase then decrease, or decrease then increase, or any combination thereof, from one end of the application element to the other.
The application element may have just one row of teeth, essentially forming a comb. Alternatively, the application element may include a number of rows of teeth, essentially forming a brush. A corresponding core is associated with each row of teeth in such a brush configuration.
The teeth may be produced by molding plastic with a base having either a polygonal or non-polygonal cross section and the application element may include at least one row of teeth and corresponding core extending substantially in the continuation of one side of the base in the case of a polygonal section or the roots of which connect to the base substantially tangentially in the case of a non-polygonal, for example elliptical or circular, section. An application element having such a configuration may allow the base to be used to apply the product and create a gradual contact between the eyelashes and the teeth. This application element may improve curling of the eyelashes.
The core may have a height or thickness that varies according to the axial position along the comb or the brush.
Another aspect of the invention includes an applicator for applying a product to the eyelashes comprising a stem and an application element disposed on an end of the stem. The application element includes a core having substantially opposite facing sides, a plurality of teeth alternately disposed on the substantially opposite facing sides of the core, and at least one groove located between two adjacent teeth disposed on the same side of the core. At least a portion of the groove extends on the core. A portion of the groove also may be defined by the adjacent teeth.
In one preferred embodiment, a plurality of the grooves are provided on one or both of the opposite facing sides.
The core may include a series of peaks and valleys and the groove may essentially correspond to a valley. The groove preferably is a substantially V-shaped groove opening toward a top surface of the core. Alternatively, the V-shaped groove may open toward a bottom surface of the core. The groove preferably is configured to hold the product to be applied.
In a preferred embodiment, three consecutive teeth define at least part of a volume configured to hold the product to be applied. The groove is in flow communication with the volume. The volume may be further defined by a portion of the core.
The root portions of the adjacent teeth may be connected to each other or may be separate from one another.
In yet another aspect of the invention, an applicator for applying a product to eyelashes includes a stem and an application element disposed on an end of the stem. The application element includes a core having substantially opposite facing sides, a plurality of teeth alternately disposed on the substantially opposite facing sides, and at least one volume defined by three consecutive teeth and a portion of the core. The volume is configured to contain the product to be applied with the application element and at least a portion of the volume is open to allow the eyelashes to access the product contained therein.
In one preferred embodiment, there are a plurality of the volumes and consecutive volumes alternately face in opposite directions.
The application element may further include a groove formed in one side of the core and the groove may be in flow communication with the volume defined by the three consecutive teeth. The three consecutive teeth include two teeth on a first side of the core and one tooth on a second side of the core. The volume is defined by a space between the teeth on the first side of the core. The tooth on the second side of the core may be positioned along the length of the core at a location between positions of the two teeth on the first side of the core such that the volume extends in a direction of a longitudinal axis of the core between the two teeth on the first side and in a direction substantially perpendicular to the axis between the tooth on the second side and the two teeth on the first side.
In another aspect, the invention includes an applicator comprising a stem and an application element disposed on the end of the stem. The application element includes a core having substantially opposite facing side surface portions extending in a direction parallel to a longitudinal axis of the core. The application element further includes a plurality of teeth alternately disposed on the substantially opposite facing side surface portions of the core such that at least a portion of each of the teeth on one side of the core are disposed between at least a portion of a pair of respective teeth on the opposite side of the core when the application element is viewed from the side. The top face of the core preferably is disposed intermediate a bottom end and a free end of each of the teeth, and the teeth cover at least part of the opposite facing side surface portions of the core.
The core may have a curved longitudinal axis. The core may have either a substantially uniform cross-sectional shape along its length or a cross-sectional shape varying along its length. The teeth are disposed,in a row having a longitudinal axis extending parallel to the longitudinal axis of the core.
Three consecutive teeth preferably define a volume for containing the product to be applied.
Another aspect of the invention includes an applicator for applying a product to eyelashes comprising a stem and an application element disposed on an end of the stem. The application element includes a core having substantially opposite facing sides and a plurality of consecutive teeth alternately disposed on the substantially opposite sides of the core at substantially different positions along a length of the core. Preferably, at least a portion of each of the of teeth disposed on one side of the core are disposed between at least a portion of a pair of respective teeth disposed on the opposite side of the core when the application element is viewed from the side. The width of each tooth is less than a space between two adjacent teeth on the same side of the core, the width and the space being measured at a portion of the length of the tooth extending above the core, preferably at a midportion of the teeth. Preferably, a ratio of the space to the width ranges from approximately 0.2 to approximately 2.0
An interstice may be formed between consecutive teeth when the application element is viewed from the side. The interstice may be configured such that eyelashes entering the interstice either are capable of or prevented from reaching the core.
Moreover, three consecutive teeth may define a volume configured to contain the product. A portion of the volume may be open to allow the eyelashes to contact the product contained in the volume. A portion of the volume preferably is substantially open on a side of the core where two of the three consecutive teeth are disposed and substantially closed on the side of the core where one of the three consecutive teeth, located intermediate the two teeth, is disposed.
The teeth of the application element may have various configurations, such as, for example, curved or planar faces facing toward each other (when the application element is viewed along its length) and facing away from the each other (when the application element is viewed along its length), or a tapered configuration from a root portion to a free end. Other configurations for the teeth also are contemplated and considered to be within the scope of the invention. Another aspect of the invention includes providing a system comprising any of the applicators described above and a container containing the product. The container may also include a wiper, preferably a deformable wiper chosen from a block of open cell foam and elastomeric lip.
Other aspects of the invention include a method for applying a product to eyelashes comprising providing either the systems or applicators described above, loading a product on at least some of the teeth of the applicator, and placing at least some of the teeth in contact with the eyelashes such that the product coats the eyelashes. The loading may include inserting the applicator into a container containing the product and removing the applicator from the container and wiping excess product from the teeth. Alternatively, the loading may include dispensing the product from the container onto the teeth or contacting the teeth with a solid cake of product. Preferably, the latter type of loading also includes moistening the solid cake of product. The moistening may include moistening the teeth. The method also includes gripping the eyelashes between adjacent teeth.
Another aspect of the method according to the invention includes connecting an application element to a stem, the teeth being disposed on the application element. Prior to connecting the application element, one of a plurality of application elements having teeth with various configurations may be selected to connect to the stem.
The application element of the various applicators described above may further include a base portion on which the core and the teeth are disposed.
Preferably, the applicators, systems and methods of the present invention are used to apply a cosmetic product, for example, mascara, to the eyelashes, however other products also could be used and be applied to other surfaces.
Aside from the structural and procedural arrangements set forth above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.